Liberty Lovers
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: It never rains... but it pours. ... That's what Arthur and Chiara have to realize soon as they open up to a psychologist about their high school years. .../ Pairings inside (USUK, Spafem!Mano, etc), drama, idioms and cheesiness that comes from a hopeless romantic. Human!Gakuen!AU Rating may go up, please read and enjoy it!
1. Liberty: Success

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I have to update my other fics, I know, I will during the summer, please hold on. X3 Thank you for your support!

This one is a different kind of fic. Some parts are very... Hmm... I am trying something new here. I do hope you enjoy. :3 This one will have more updates because I am more motivated for this fic because my writing is actually somewhat good but not as good as I like but still- *Stops before I rant*

Oh, and there's a reason why some are genderbent. I hope you don't mind.

**Main Pairings (Some are eventual, I promise they will be consistent no matter what happens): **America/England; Spain/fem!Romano, fem!Russia/fem!China

**Side eventual pairings or just pairings:** Den/fem!Nor, Hong/fem!Ice, Giri/fem!Pan, (hidden, but still important for reasons) FraSey.

**Pairings that will appear (some): **Ame/fem!Rom, AmeBela, Giri/Turk, Prussia/fem!Norway

***There will be triangles and complicated stuff going on.**

***Some one-sidedness.**

* * *

_**Liberty Lovers**_

**+ SOMETIMES what is supposed to CHANGE your LIFE actually SUCCEEDS +**

He should have never given her the key to his house.

This was a sleepy realization that a dense moron was making as he splashed cold water on his face with his cupped hands. He gasped as individual drops landed in his eyes. Nevertheless he kept splashing water, supporting his elbows on the rim of the bathroom sink.

The irritating Chinese woman was knocking on his bathroom door noisily. It was more as if she was punching the door, because it was vibrating with the sheer strength of her hits.

"Arthur, you are not getting out of this one!" She said in a threatening tone.

Arthur should have really never given her the key. Even if her Russian girlfriend still somewhat frightened him if Arthur did anything to make Chun-Yan dissatisfied. It was a sweet motion and a nuisance at the same time to the Briton, who was tripping over to the door to open it.

A very motherly looking woman was standing there, beholding him with a criticizing gaze. Arthur could feel his face grow hot with embarrassment as she pointed to his face, scrunching her eyebrows.

"You must dry your face! And is that toothpaste?" Her eyebrows rose and then her nose wrinkled, much to Arthur's dismay. "Your clothes stink too! Change and then let's go. The nice lady is too busy to be late!" She scolded in her usual scorning tone.

Chun-Yan had a big heart, Arthur knew, but...

She could be a tad bothersome at times.

"Then wait for me in the main room." He said, hiding his annoyance as best he could.

However, Chun-Yan gave him a look that told him that she knew what he was thinking as she nodded and disappeared through the staircase. The emerald eyed sighed in relief.

It was not like he needed her to tell him what to. He finished washing up and cleaning up. He discarded his clothes, shivering because of the morning air coming in through his window and promptly set them on his bed once he went into his bedroom.

Seriously, Chun-Yan did not have to worry about him. Anya did not need to concern herself either. The two girls were wonderful already with obtaining an apartment for him. They were wonderful in inviting him for dinner every night. In addition, they never failed to call him or check up on him.

He took out a dress shirt and buttoned it up.

Chun-Yan and Anya were the best of friends he could have ever hoped for, despite their motherly act towards him. But they were concerned as well, Arthur recognized.

He did not have any motivation for a permanent job yet. He could simply not think of something he would like. It was troublesome for a twenty-five year old who just graduated from university, someone who was capable to choose in the world.

He did not think he required any assistance at all but Chun-Yan and Anya argued that he needed to seek professional help to gather his thoughts.

So the two girls took matters in their hands (as always, Arthur realized grudgingly) and got him a psychologist. He sighed in frustration. He did not need help at all!

But, to satisfy them... he would go see the woman. Just one morning with the woman, then he could say it did not work out, and leave the experience behind him.

Just like with everything he did.

"Arthur!"

Oh, that is right. Well, time to get this over with.

_~0o.O.o0~_

Once Arthur got to the living room, the strong Russian woman practically picked him up and dragged him outside. Arthur would usually struggle, but a small feeling in his gut told him that Anya was very serious about this situation as Chun-Yan was.

When Anya was determined, there was nothing Arthur could really do.

"Finally we are outside!" Chun-Yan exclaimed, clearly happy that Arthur was not struggling. Anya smiled at her loved one.

"Da. It would have been hard with pipe."

_Those_ types of comments gave Arthur shivers.

Sincerely, he still wondered why he was even friends with the Russian woman, _especially _because of these comments in accented English and in an innocently cute tone. He could not fathom how she could manage that.

"I doubt you'd be able to lay your pipe on me." He scoffed, being the challenging person he liked being in any case. He did not have to be fearful of her anymore. Anya giggled in amusement and patted his back.

"I was joking." She explained, cheerily. Arthur had to smile slightly. She scared him sometimes but... She was still kind enough.

"Hey, **_lesbos_**!"

Arthur, Anya and Chun-Yan turned their heads to the side and saw a drunken man. Chun-Yan's face contorted in hurt and indignation. They all knew who this man was already. He was part of the neighbourhood. Of course they would know who everyone was to some extent. It looked like he, out of many others, could not keep his mouth shut. Arthur glared at him.

'_Doesn't he have any dignity!?_' He thought.

"Why don stop likin' da pussy and come fuck with me?" He slurred. Chun-Yan's chocolate eyes became filled with rage.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!? How rude!" She screamed as Arthur scoffed beside her, "This arsehole doesn't have a mumsy to fall dead on. Ignore him, Chun-Yan."

The two looked extremely annoyed with the drunk, who was shifting his eyes from side to side. Chun-Yan would have laughed if this was not another attack. Then, she remembered something she should have remembered. She turned her head towards Anya. Arthur imitated the Chinese woman, coming to the same realization.

Anya looked like the she-devil. Her eyes looked almost like a shade of raging red and her crooked smile was eerie. Even the drunk man was able to detect that she was more than pissed.

Arthur and Chun-Yan shared a look and grabbed each one of Anya's arms before she could launch herself at the poor bastard.

"You are not making my sunflower upset again!" She snarled in an inhumane voice as the other two dragged her off.

Arthur had to use most of his strength to hold her back. Anya was extremely dangerous when angry.

She was even drawing blood from just the strength that she was using by clenching her fists. He could feel her shaking too. Arthur had to admire this woman who was willing to do anything for her Chun-Yan. He stopped holding on to her once Chun-Yan had Anya relaxed, soothing and reassuring words coming out of the brunette's mouth. She knew exactly what to say already; it was not rare that they got called on for being public on their relationship.

Before long, they were in front of the building. Arthur hesitantly entered, getting soft pushes by the two girls, who were already back to their usual selves. They never did let comments like that get to them for long. Arthur was grateful for the strength that they had.

Moreover, they looked very excited for him. Arthur smiled bitterly. He would have to let them down because this would be the first and last meeting with the psychologist.

_'I apologize.'_ He thought as the girls waved him into the building and left. Arthur smiled nervously and walked forward, detecting the receptionist's desk immediately.

"Hello." The receptionist greeted with a zest that he saw was unnecessary. Arthur politely nodded at her and said, "Good day. I am Arthur Kirkland and I am here to meet Miss-"

"Oh! Angelique!" The receptionist pointed towards a hall. "Walk down that hallway and knock on the last door to your right. She likes to stay far so her patients can have some privacy."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. She made it sound like a hospital for mental people. He was not mental at all. But he still had to force a smile as he nodded at her again and walked down said hallway. His hands were becoming clammy.

'_I am definitely nervous._' He recognized. But what could he do other than to go see the woman? It was only going to be a morning with Angelique Quincy.

According to Chun-Yan, Angelique Quincy was an expert psychologist. She was famous for it as well, having her own little advice column. She was from Seychelles, much to Arthur's surprise. Not because he had anything against Seychelles or he belittled the people of Seychelles, but because he did not know much about Seychelles other than a simple mention of a textbook. He was sure that the young woman made her country proud.

He shook his head. This information only made him more edgy. He should stop thinking about it.

Oh great. He was thinking about it even more.

The screaming coming from outside did not help at all.

Wait…

The door suddenly slammed open, making Arthur jump in surprise. A very pretty (but angry) Italian woman was stomping her feet against the floors, running past Arthur.

"_Stronza, vaffanculo_!" She cursed. The receptionist could be seem smiling like a robot even as the woman looked like a bunch of storming clouds that could kill someone with her lightning.

Arthur did not know what to say about _that._

The woman had appeared from that psychologist's door. He swallowed and knocked politely.

"Come in!" An annoyed voice said. Arthur was pretty sure the infuriated tone did not evoke any professionalism at all.

He went in nonetheless. At any rate, he was only going to be there for the morning. Only one little morning. He could just make his explanation to Chun-Yan and Anya more plausible with this little factual detail.

He stood in front of her, not really noting her appearance. "Hello, I am Arthur-" He stopped when he finally saw her exactly. Her hair was all over the place. Her eyes had bags under them and her smile was forced. He could see that her hair had probably been tugged on.

She looked like she just got out of a cat fight.

Or a really bad movie.

"Arthur, right?" Angelique extended her hand to him. "I'm Angelique Quincy, or just Angelique. You can sit down."

He eyed her warily, but complied. He sat down on the leather chair, feeling more uncomfortable now. She did not look professional at all.

Not at all.

"Because you are already late, I can skip the whole interview process." She began but Arthur interrupted her before she could go any further.

"I am not late! I am just on time." He said defensively. Angelique stared at him for a moment before she set down her notebook on the coffee table separating the two and cupping her hands together. Then she motioned her head towards the clock on the wall.

"… What time is it?" She questioned calmly.

Arthur turned his head.

9:08.

He was more than half an hour _late_. Arthur looked at the clock with disbelief apparent. He had to admit, he was not excused to argue now. It was part of his gentleman-like behavior to politely submit if he was wrong.

"Now, is there something in particular you want to tell me?" She asked as she picked up her notebook again and tried to even out her hair. "It could be anything." She added as an afterthought.

Arthur sullenly looked to the side. "There is nothing in particular I wish to share."

"Hmm… Are you sure? How about a life story? I have some time to listen to that." Angelique murmured. Arthur's lips were set in a straight line. Was she serious? A life story? He had no idea how psychology worked but he thought it would be like:

* * *

_"Tell me your problem." The old and ugly psychologist would say, pounding her fisted hands against her huge notebook and puckering her big fat lips, expecting him to answer quickly._

_Arthur would say politely, "I don't have a problem."_

_"Oh, okay. You can go."_

_Later…_

_"He has a severe problem of denial." The old hag says as a piano plays in the background dramatically. Chun-Yan is upset and Anya hits the psychologist with a pipe, getting away with it. Then Arthur eventually finds an ideal job, proving that he never had a problem to begin with, gets married and has two children._

* * *

But nope, life's never that simple.

"I was born on April 23rd." He began.

Angelique nodded.

"I suppose that's a good start." She commented. "Although I do have your birthday in my documentation, but that's okay."

Arthur looked self-conscious. He was certain that this psychologist was working differently with him. Was it legal for her to point out his mistakes? "I had excelling grades from the start; I detested my 'high school' years in America; I did move to England for better schooling and I ended up back in America for two of my friends."

"That's short. Why don't you tell me more?" Angelique looked exasperated, much to Arthur's bewilderment. He did not think that was professional at all, once again. "How about your high school years? Why did you hate them?" She asked.

Arthur went silent. He watched as Angelique hurriedly wrote something on her notebook. This meant then…

He did not have a problem. Arthur was positive of this claim. He just did not want to talk about them. It was an age of childish horse play.

It is something truly normal that every high school student goes through. Arthur did not need to go through that story. Honestly, it was the only story he was hesitant to share. But it did not mean it affected him until now. The only way that it affected him was that he grew closer to Chun-Yan and Anya.

That was it.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

"Come on. Tell me about it." She encouraged. Arthur crossed his arms. Why did she insist? It was clearly not important.

So he said, "I did not like them because it's school. I do not like school-related things." Maybe she would buy that. He heard kids say it everywhere. It was believable.

"What was bad about it?" She asked.

Well, it was clear that she would not be quiet unless he said something more detailed. He could tell her of how he met Chun-Yan and Anya. That could work. He could tell her of how the three had to deal with homophobic people.

Or he could tell her about…

Images of many people flashed through his mind. He scrunched his eyebrows.

Perhaps… Maybe… just maybe…

He could tell her about them too?

He took a deep breath. Angelique smiled with satisfaction as he began to divulge his story, starting from the very beginning…


	2. Liberty: Impressions

**Author's Note: **Thank you!

Responses:

Kuro- I tried. xDDD I was laughing at my own thing too, pfft.

Kitty- *Thumbs up*

This is almost like a prologue just like the first chappy, the big stuff will come next chapter. (Probably like tonight or tomorrow, I feel motivated, yaaay. :3)

_~0o.O.o0~: Time Skip in the story that Arthur (England) is telling Angelique (Seychelles)._

_0u.u.u.u.u.0.u.u.u.u.u0: Interruption and comments from Angelique and Arthur._

_Wales- Dylan, Scotland- Allistor, N. Ireland- Emily, Parents: Liam and Grace, fem!Japan: Sakura Honda._

* * *

**_Liberty Lovers_**

**_+ Don't be over self-confident with your first impressions of people. +_**

Arthur did not have much of an exciting background.

He was always studying in his bedroom, occasionally reading books, doing embroidery, practicing his speeches, reading his books aloud when no one was home, exercising, and talking to his friends through the internet. He did not really have many friends, but he did occasionally offer his opinion.

His family did not think he was capable of handling being popular, being an introvert, and he did not think so either. So both parties were content with letting him be.

It was all peaceful as it could be with the three eldest ganging up on the youngest of the family, but what could he say other than 'Sod off!' and argue back?

It was all manageable and under his control anyway.

Then _the announcement_ came.

"What do you mean we are moving!?" All four siblings yelled as their parents looked at them solemnly, as if someone had died.

Well, they were moving out of the country they had known and loved. Not only that, they were moving to the other side of the ocean.

At least they were not moving to France. ("…Shut up, Allistor.")

Their parents ended up going on a long speech on how they had to look for better opportunities and how everything was much better in America. All siblings had never been so together before in agreeing that the United Kingdom was far better than America.

They ended up moving that summer before Arthur's freshman year in an American school. Allistor forced them to go to Scotland for one more time though. Dylan forced them to go to Wales. Emily forced them go to Northern Ireland.

Why were they from in different places?

It was nothing dramatic as Arthur's mum cheating on his hubby three times and saying, 'Lol, I have 3 bloody nancies to take care of that aren't yours' and getting a response like 'Sure, duckie, I will help you take care of them even though you are a whore and you are having a baby from me, okay, just to see how jolly bean good you are, okay'.

It was not like that at all.

Grace and Liam Kirkland loved to travel and they were very eager people. They could never stay in one place at a time. It was frustrating, almost as if being in a cage. They were also the type to look for jobs that made them travel.

They had their first child in Scotland even though they should have known better than to travel while Grace was pregnant. Their excuse: They wanted to visit Scotland and they drove all the way there, so it was not too stressing.

Then when they had Emily in Northern Ireland, the Kirklands thought it would be hilarious if they planned their next pregnancy in Wales. They finally had Arthur in their hometown, because it was the country of the United Kingdom that they had 'missed and [they] had to definitely have a child from England'.

Arthur and Allistor had to agree that their parents were crazy. The other two laughed it off and even bragged about it.

In any case, after a little bittersweet farewell to the place of their childhoods, they all got on board and _wooooop_, they went to America.

_~0o.O.o0~_

America was a noisy place. It was not much different from England in some parts, but most of it was still overwhelming. The airport had been filled with lots of talking and lots of pushing. It looked like Americans did not know how to say 'pardon me'. Dylan soon learnt this and pushed back when people tried pushing by him. He looked amused at the fact that he only got a dirty glare and no reprimands at all.

Their parents seemed to cope better with the situation, having traveled most of their life. They were also pushing around, so it seemed that they would not reprimand their children either. Arthur had to wonder if all of America was that way.

Anyhow, he would have to adjust. He grudgingly pushed until they were on their way to their new home and soon, they were all in front of the house with lots of boxes.

Arthur helped with the boxes to bring some of them to his new room. He had luckily been able to choose first, so his bedroom had two nice windows and he could see the corner of the block.

The Kirkland family soon settled down. It was still fairly messy, but the beds were all set up and they would buy new furniture during the week.

"It wasn't so bad, right, darling?" Grace said, noticing Arthur's brooding look as she sat down next to him on the floor. He nodded slowly. She smiled and ruffled his hair with affection.

"It will all be okay." She soothed.

_That_'s what he wished would happen when he opened the bloody doors to a fucking horrible school, full of misery and deceit.

It was not that way at first. He opened the door to the auditorium and bumped into someone. He thought that was a sign of bad luck already.

It did not seem that way at first, though. The person even helped him up.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am truly sorry, I am sorry-" She said quickly, bowing at him repeatedly. Honestly, Arthur did not know how to react. This girl was way smaller than him and the one who had fallen in their crash was him. Also, she was just apologizing over and over again.

What was going on in America that he did not know of?

"It's quite alright!" He interrupted. '_She doesn't have to keep doing that. I am not an arsehole like Allistor that will get offended._'

She looked up at him, getting over her little freaking out and making it come to a close. She visibly relaxed and bowed again. Arthur shook his hands.

"No, wait, you don't have to apologize again!" He exclaimed.

He swore he heard a little laugh then. "I am Sakura Honda." She stood up back straight. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur's worries eased with that greeting. He smiled and said, "I am- Oh, yeah." He bowed, making her smile a little more.

"I am Arthur Kirkland." He introduced and stood up. "I apologize for bumping into you." He added.

She paled. Arthur watched her with a deadpan look as she began to freak out again, apologizing over and over.

"It's not necessary!" He shouted.

So much for being the polite gentleman… He sat down next to her when the auditorium was filled. The two listened to the speech silently and even went together to get their individual schedules.

"What classes do you have, Kirkland-san?" She asked, peeking around his arm to look at his schedule. They were walking out of the auditorium now, going on to look for their classes.

"Here." He handed her the document and she offered her own in exchange. Arthur smiled widely. He had a new friend and he shared most of the classes with her!

Sakura seemed to have come to this realization as well, because she was smiling too. "Ah, we have almost the same classes, Kirkland-san."

"You can call me just Arthur, you know?" Arthur said. He somewhat knew a little about the Japanese culture, but not quite to say he was an expert.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. Then she looked to the side, hiding her face, much to Arthur's confusion. "Un... Okay. Arthur."

The Briton smiled even more.

He did not think it would be so bad to be in America, after all.

_0u.u.u.u.u.0.u.u.u.u.u0_

"So, did you love her?" Angelique asked, interrupting him, writing down on her notebook.

Arthur's eyes lowered. "No." He said in almost a sad tone. Angelique had to wonder why.

"Are you being honest with me?" She asked.

'Maybe he can't move on from his memory with her?'

The psychologist thought.

Arthur nodded. He kept his eyes on the ground, though. Angelique sighed. If he could not be honest, then she could not help him. It was going to be something that he had to learn how to do. Angelique could not make him be honest for him.

Then suddenly, she saw him shift in place and heard him take a deep breath.

"…She…"

_0u.u.u.u.u.0.u.u.u.u.u0_

"Arthur, we are here." Sakura said as she opened the door for him. Arthur blushed in embarrassment. He was supposed to open the door for her, not the other way around!

"Two newbies!" Someone yelled.

The two were quickly surrounded by a group of students, all in blue shirts. Arthur and Sakura immediately neared each other, intimidated by this sudden spur of events.

"Excuse me… _Con su permiso (With your permission)_…" A person said as he pushed around the crowd and got to the middle. He smiled at them sympathetically.

"I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I am your and I'll be taking you two under my wing!" He said in a friendly way.

Arthur thought that Antonio was not that bad either. The crowd dissolved, and Antonio explained everything. Sakura and Arthur were now on board of the Agape Team. They would all have to do well in everything from classes to fights to anything possible, and by the end of the year, a group would be declared champion in a Total Game Tournament.

From how Antonio described it, it sounded surreal and wonderful. But stories are often more dramatic than they should be. Arthur knew that and made a mental note of keeping that in mind as he discovered more about the school.

Arthur grew fond of Antonio quickly. He did not seem too bad at all.

But he could not have known about him either. He could have not known from this first impression of the Spaniard and Japanese girl. He could not have known that they would be part of the group that would turn their heads to him to judge him with a disgusted look in the following years...

_~0o.O.o0~_

Days passed and he spent them with Antonio and Sakura. He never really did part from them. If he did, he would walk alone to the library. He liked reading.

Everything was always calm in the library. He was reading lots of books now. Antonio suggested romance books and always beamed at him when Arthur informed him that he had finished reading a good ten books. It would give points to their team.

Every point counted for Antonio. But Arthur soon found out that Antonio also celebrated effort. He was petting a girl who was crying because she attempted to play basketball to gain points.

"Stop crying! You did _asombroso (amazing)_!" Antonio complimented. "Gilbert said you got Francis out and scored!"

"Bu-But-"

Antonio handed her a tissue. "Dry your tears and we'll go and get a soda after school, si?"

Arthur saw that various times. Boys or girls. Crying or being arrogant. Winning or failing. If they tried, Antonio always praised them.

He was horribly oblivious though. They could make passes at him and he would answer in the most innocent way that made Arthur wonder if he was joking.

"Nice ass!"

"_Gracias_, I take care of him every day!"

Who the bloody hell keeps a donkey at home and brings a picture to school?

"Do you work out?"

"No! I can get in trouble with Daisy's _abuelo (grandfather)_, since he is the principal and all..."

"Ohhh, so you are taken?"

"Nope! Oh, do you want me to work out?"

Giggle. "Uh huh. In front of me, tomorrow, in the courtyard."

He took it seriously the next day, bringing in a desk and a chair, then he worked on his honework. The girl was terribly disappointed.

Arthur had watched with a twitch in his right eye. Antonio could have not been more of a dimwit. He was a good dimwit, but nonetheless a dimwit.

_0u.u.u.u.u.0.u.u.u.u.u0_

"He could not tell passes. I could not either sometimes because I was young and- Wait." Arthur widened his eyes.

Angelique leant forward, interested. "Yes?"

"The woman... The-the lady that just ran out-"

Angelique looked visibly frustrated. "She is a difficult friend. She doesn't have the patience to stay even for a second!"

"Her name is Chiara, isn't that right?" Arthur asked, surprising Angelique. She nodded, even though she could get in trouble for revealing that small fact, oops…

Arthur looked deep in thought. Then he said, "I knew Chiara. She was in love with Antonio, I am sure of it."

Angelique nodded and quickly looked down at her notebook herself. '_So Chiara was not kidding when she said she has had this problem for a long time already… It's been ten years…_'

_0u.u.u.u.u.0.u.u.u.u.u0_

Chiara did not talk to Arthur at all. Maybe once or twice did she even try to talk to him. But most of the time, she was most of the time standing with Antonio, having a wistful look.

Sometimes she was with her sister, Daisy. But it was very rare. She always spent time with Antonio or Bella, her best friend.

Arthur could not help but wonder at first why the angry Italian seemed to hate Antonio still stood with him. Always. No matter what, she was always found nearby him or in the same room. Even if she was reading or just standing there, she was close to him. But she cursed at him when Antonio hugged her or even just approached her. It came known that she most likely hated his guts.

Then it dawned on him that she was in love and she was not sure how to go through it.

He was pretty sure he would never fall in love like that.

Nope.

Even if he did, he mused as he walked to his locker, he would not fall for an oblivious girl who would not know how to distinguish the obvious truth.

He swore to whatever higher power was there that he would not fall in love with just anyone. He would make sure that the girl was not going to hurt him first.

Then he met Alfred F. Jones.


	3. Liberty: Warning

**Author's Note: **Awkward moments here... Very awkward.

Kitty: Dun worry, Artie will learn here. xD

Next up- Tomato Lovers

* * *

**Liberty Lovers**

**+ There's never a warning. +**

Alfred F. Jones.

He was not a girl.

He was not cute exactly as Arthur had imagined his first love to be either. He supposed he was kind of cute in his own way.

Swirling emotions never did submerge immediately. But still…

It had just been a normal school day. The thing that was different was that Sakura encouraged him to join her club. It was a comic club, where they explored lots of comics. The Briton refused at first. However, the short girl kept bugging and asking him about it.

"Why!?" He finally exploded in the middle of explanation. Sakura's eyes dropped to the floor. Her face was a clear shade of red. Arthur blinked.

Had he gone too far?

"Ano… I thought you would have fun with me, Arthur." Sakura mumbled and bowed her head. "_Sumimasen_." She apologized in her language.

Arthur really did feel guilty. He had never had a friend who had been as generous as Sakura and here he was, being a jerk.

How cold.

"I might give it a try."

Sakura looked up quickly. "Really?"

"It's no-not like I am doing it for you!" Arthur excused, averting his eyes away from her. "I just am somewhat interested, okay? I am doing it for myself."

"Arthur is so blunt." Sakura commented, walking with him to the classroom where her club met. "But I like that about Arthur." She added.

Arthur forced his smile down. "It's not like that is making me happy." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

Arthur swore that Sakura was teasing him. He could even swear that she whispered "_Tsundere"_ under her breath. He sincerely hoped that the word was not an insult. He would definitely look it up when he got home. Well, he planned to look it up, because he did not remember.

"Here we are, Arthur." Sakura announced calmly and opened the door for him. The British student made a mental note to make it his goal to open the door for her later.

The Comic Club (or C2, as Sakura explained was another nickname for the club as a reference for C2 from Code Geass) was not very popular. There were only eight in total now that Arthur joined, compared to other clubs that had a good twenty students. Arthur now understood why she wanted to get members also; the club would die out if she did not have at least ten students. She seemed to completely love the club and he had a feeling it would hurt her if the club was forced to dissolve.

"Arthur, you can pick out any comic. I have a manga section too." Sakura said, pointing towards the shelves. Arthur nodded and placed his backpack on a chair before he headed there. He took out a random book and sat down on the only free chair.

He heard someone sitting right in front of him, but he did not really pay much attention. The colours of the book were marvelous, Arthur had to admit, but he would prefer fiction only.

"Psst." A hand tugged on his sleeve. Arthur gazed at the hand annoyed and looked up.

Blue eyes stared back at him as he pulled his hand back and set the book down on the desk with his other hand.

Arthur was not sure of what was happening, but he could feel a little tingling sensation where the other one had touched.

"Hey, are you still reading that?" He whispered. Well, he was trying to whisper, Arthur realized. The boy was hiding half of his face behind the desk, since he was leaning over the edge of the table.

"Why are you whispering?" Arthur asked lamely.

The other boy grimaced as a brunette said loudly with a piercing tone, "Be quiet, we are trying to read!"

"I apologise!" Arthur said quickly, earning a glare from the brunette. He sighed and made a face but lowered his tone. He did not need to get kicked out of the classroom. "Yes, I am still reading it."

The boy's face visibly fell into a pout, but then he smiled widely at him. "Thanks." He tried whispering. Arthur wanted to bring a hand to his face at how obvious it was that he was talking in his normal voice.

But the Briton nodded anyway and went back to reading. After a short while, he felt his sleeve being tugged on again by his fellow classmate on the opposite side of the table. He looked up again.

"Yes?" He uttered.

"What's your name?" He asked. Arthur could not help but notice that he was not even reading anything. He was just playing with a pen.

"Get a book and read." Arthur muttered. He did not know why he was even talking to him.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. Don't forget the F." Alfred murmured back.

"I won't, believe me." Arthur said sarcastically and sighed. Then he added, "I am Arthur William Kirkland. Don't forget the William."

"Okay!"

"Sssh!" The brunette hissed, making Arthur and Alfred cringe. Arthur eyed Alfred and said,

"You see, now go get a bloody book."

"Bloody?" Alfred paled, much to Arthur's confusion. The Briton rolled his eyes then.

"I do not mean bloody as in blood, I mean- Just go get a book." Arthur whispered exasperated and went back to his reading.

He could feel Alfred's eyes on him as he read. He did not even know why he was watching him. '_Get a book, you wanker. Why are you watching me?_' He thought, annoyed.

He picked up the book in the air, acting as if he was just changing positions to make himself more comfortable and sneaked a peek at Alfred.

Alfred was still looking at him, still observing him. Arthur looked back at his book rapidly. Time seemed to tick much slower.

'_I wish time would by faster._' He complained in his head.

Because of his bad fortune, or perhaps it was good fortune, time seem to drag off until the bell suddenly rang, signaling dismissal. Arthur stood up and stretched his arms. His back was sore from sitting in a chair all day.

"Hey!" Alfred greeted. Arthur could not fathom an explanation why he was even trying to talk to him. Only Antonio and Sakura tried to talk to him. Why was he doing that?

"Hello. I hope you don't mind, but I am still not done with it." Arthur excused, taking the book in his arms. That is why he wanted to talk, right?

"Oh, that!" Alfred had forgotten? "Nah, it's cool, dude! Hey, listen, what grade are you in?"

Arthur tilted his head. Was Alfred a sophomore like Antonio? Was that why he wanted to know?

"I am a freshman." The British teenager admitted unwillingly. He was not fond of the word 'freshman' very much.

Before Alfred could say anything else, Arthur muttered a quick 'good-bye' and rushed out of the classroom.

Feelings did not swirl at first sight.

But just maybe… they did at the time?

And just maybe… he wanted to see him again?

'_Hm._

'_~0o.O.o0~_

The next day was uneventful for Arthur. All he did was spending his day in the library again. Sakura's club only met on Tuesdays.

The other day was uneventful too. And the next one. And the next one.

Until Tuesday came again.

He entered the club at own will, much to Sakura's happiness. He sat down in the same seat that he picked last time.

Alfred was not there yet…

Well. It's not like Arthur cared. He took out the same book from the previous week and began to read.

"Psst."

Arthur recognized that voice. He looked up. "Alfred?"

"Hiya." He grinned and slid a book towards him. "Look."

Arthur set his book down and took the book that Alfred handed to him. He stared at it with a deadpan expression. "Alfred… What is this?" He whispered.

"You like it, right? It's the last volume! You can read that when you are done with that one." Alfred said excitedly. Arthur heard another series of 'ssh' sounds. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll read it." He affirmed and looked back at his book. He could hear Alfred clicking his pen and kicking his feet under the table. Why was he even there?

Arthur was not certain about that. He also had a feeling he did not want to know.

"Psst, Artie!"

Again.

"Lower your voice." Arthur reprimanded. "Now what?"

"Your backpack has a unicorn design."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Isn't that for girls?"

Arthur felt his face grow hot with rage. He was pretty sure Allistor would have kicked Alfred's arse by now. But Arthur was, fortunately, much calmer than Allistor.

"It's not for girls!" Arthur hissed. "Sod off." He added as an afterthought.

"That's just hilarious, bro." Alfred laughed quietly.

"Idiot." Arthur grumbled.

_~0o.O.o0~_

More Tuesdays went on and on. Arthur never thought much of them but sometimes at night, when he lay awake at night in his dark room, he could not help but wonder why Alfred's simple pats or touches still lingered even after he took a bath.

Soon enough, the weather was becoming cold. It was not surprising. Arthur was used to the cool weather. But it still came as a surprise for those who had not been to cooler places, he noted.

He walked inside and soon was greeted by Sakura, who had begun to be more confident with him. She hugged him more often now.

"_Ohayougozaimasu (Good morning)_." She greeted.

"Good morning." Arthur said back, smiling at his friend.

He could not help but notice that when she let go, there was no tingling of her touch lingering…

"This week is Halloween. Do you have a costume yet?" She asked.

Arthur smiled excitedly. This would be the first time he would ever celebrate it, due to his little isolation, so he had big plans. He began to rant to her about her plans. She would offer little comments and little suggestions. She even began to tell creepy stories, which made him shiver a little.

He did not know Japanese culture was that strange.

"Ah, Arthur, and I wanted to ask… Did you make a new friend?"

Arthur looked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura appeared to be happy. "Ah, well, _sumimasen, demo_… You seem to talk to Alfred-kun more often now."

"I don't!"

Sakura blinked. His reaction was too strong… She gave him a worried look.

"Arthur?"

The Briton was bright red. "I don't ta-talk to him more. He talks to me." He muttered.

Sakura hummed. Arthur was afraid that she suspected something. But she only walked quicker than he did to get in front of him. She looked pensive.

"Is that so…?" Arthur could have sworn she said that. But he merely huffed and walked to be by her side.

"Alfred-kun is very nice." Sakura said after they had reached their first class. Arthur averted his eyes.

"He is loud." The blond supposed directly. The Japanese teen nodded.

"Ah, Alfred-kun may be loud, but he is still nice. He is in the American Football Team despite just starting high school like us…"

"Is that so?" Arthur asked, hiding his surprise.

'_So we are the same age…_' For some reason, this made him feel giddy and warm and comfortable inside.

Sakura nodded again. "He is also very good in science and he helps me understand more English words."

"I can help you with that, Sakura!" Arthur protested.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Arthur, but…" She picked up a pen and said with a deadpan expression, "'This is a pen. This is the tip. This is a ballpoint. This-'"

"I get the idea." Arthur interrupted. "It's not like I was too nervous to think of what to teach." He muttered. Sakura smiled.

"Hai. Well, anyhow, he also has a girlfriend."

…

"Huh?"

"She is very scary sometimes but she seems to be in very good terms with Alfred-kun, so she is nice to me." Sakura said. "Her name is Natalya Arlovskaya-san."

A girlfriend?

Nice?

Sakura kept describing her.

Why did it seem as if Sakura suddenly was glorifying Natalya as an angel? Why did it bother Arthur so much? Why did he give a quick excuse to go to the bathroom to not listen to her rant about Natalya anymore?

It was not like he was jealous.

He was not jealous at all.

Then what was the squirming feeling in his stomach? What was with all the images in his mind that enhanced everything that he liked about Alfred?

…

…

Bloody hell.

It wasn't happening!

It couldn't be!

It was ridiculous! Stupid! Idiotic! Sinful! Disgraceful! Disgusting!

…

He couldn't really deny it anymore.

Well, what was he supposed to do now? All he could really do is just calm down. His chest was contracting with this little realization.

It will pass…

...right?


	4. Tomato: Happiness

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the reviews! :3 Here we have some Spafem!Mano (and past Amefem!Mano (well, just a hint, another pairing with Romana will be more important later)).

This particular chappy doesn't have Angelique and Arthur by the way, simply because they don't know about Chiara. But I just want to add in Chiara's POV on this too, so here we go~.

**Replies:**

**Kitty- **It looks like I am doing my job right, hehe. :D I am supposed to make you feel what Arthur feels or at least make you support him a little. Dun worry though, maybe Chiara's or Chun-Yan's perspectives will make you get a different light about the characters.

**Kuro-** Totally. x'DDDD I am very sure that Alfred will come to a realization ... Hopefully soon, maybe. :3

**Vampchick2010- **Yes, Arthur is ridiculously in love with that dude and lots of years, right? But they'll have their happy ending. Thanks for reviewing. X3

* * *

**Tomato Lovers**

**+There is only one happiness in life—to love and be loved.+**

Everything was so much easier when Chiara could just curse at her_ nonno_ to stop singing in the shower or when she could just kick him out of her room. She could laugh with her _sorella_ and she could pet her head at the end of the day. She could make her hair into braids and joke that she was jealous of her hair.

Chiara was simply happier with her sister and her grandfather.

Then they met fucking potato bastards. It was clear Daisy found them amazing. Chiara did not. They reminded her of those creepy Germans they used to live next to back in Italy.

Soon, Daisy was less frequently at home. She only was home at night. She stopped waking Chiara up in the mornings. She was always too tired to talk to Chiara. She would always say, "Luddy is so cooool~."

It pissed her off.

Chiara was sure that she wanted to strangle them both. She decided to get a boyfriend in her first semester to just show that she could be just as sociable as Daisy. It would have worked out, actually, if she did not decide to just push him away. She remembered his kicked puppy expression when she literally kicked him out her window and threw a tomato at his sorry face. She did not even know why she picked someone as childish as him.

Now in her second part of her freshman year, she just wanted to try to go for student council and maybe earn some points for her team as the main leader. The Agape Team had to win! She smiled with confidence in her eyes. She could do it. She was sure that she could easy rip the other teams apart.

She was ready to lift them up with Bella. Bella always understood her. She could count on the Belgian junior to train her freshmen with her coming into the school.

This was why she was running, crossing the streetlights like crazy. Because she had become too used to Daisy waking her up, she set up an alarm. Sadly, the alarm did not work this time.

"_Merda_!" She cursed, picking up the speed so that she barely made it across one street. She flew through all of them. Let's say she had experience running.

Her foot suddenly gave up and she had to stop by supporting herself against a pole, breathing hard. She could not break her punctual record. She had to show that she was a good team leader. That was all that was left for her to do.

"Do you need help?"

Chiara blinked. She did not know that voice at all. She turned her head to look at a boy, shorter than her by an inch, giving her a concerned look.

"No." Chiara said seriously, standing up straight.

"Are you sure? You look tired! If you want, I can take you to school!" He offered, holding out his hand.

Chiara looked shocked. She immediately seized him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "Who the hell are you!?" She shouted. "Are you a stalker!? How did you know what school I go to!? Answer right now!" She demanded with startled eyes.

"Oi, it's your uniform!" He shouted back.

Chiara turned a lovely shade of red. She set him back down. "Of course I knew that, dammit. I was just testing you." She crossed her arms above her chest. "But fine, take me to school."

"Okay, follow me!" He took her hand and dragged her into the house in front of them. "We'll be taking my ass in a moment-"

"What the he-hell!? Is this some type of joke!?" She yelled, embarrassed. She could not believe that he said he was going to give her a piggyback ride that way.

"No." He sucked in his cheek, pouting at her. "He's_ asombroso_. We can take him."

'_Wait a moment…_' She brought a hand to her forehead. "You mean a fucking donkey?"

"Si~!" He chirped. "What else could I be saying!?"

"We are not taking a donkey to school." Chiara huffed.

"Why not!?"

"… You must be new to this school." The Italian deduced as he nodded and then held up a hand as if to tell her to wait for him. She watched him go inside.

He could not be serious that she was going to actually take a donkey to school.

Apparently, he was serious, because after he took his school bag and went out to meet her, he had the donkey with him. She looked at him with her mouth open.

"Wha-What!?"

"Isn't he asombroso!?"

Chiara shook her head. "You must be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "I am not taking an ass to school! Who has a donkey in a city anyway!?"

"I didn't want to leave him in Spain!" He protested, clinging to the donkey's neck.

He was serious. Chiara could not believe it. How do you even get a donkey from Spain? Or even better; who could own a donkey in the suburbs!?

"I refuse to take a donkey." She stated, clearly making her decision final.

The Spaniard narrowed his eyes at her.

She narrowed her eyes back at him.

He narrowed them more.

She narrowed them more and stuck up her chin in a prideful way.

He narrowed his eyes more and somehow his green eyes were still judging her.

Her eyes widened suddenly and her eyebrows furrowed, making a big judgmental look.

Thus, this was how the great and bella Chiara got a piggyback ride from a shorter Spaniard to school.

The donkey was left behind, much to her relief. He bent down so she could slide down from his back easily. The Italian stood on her feet steadily and watched as he straightened his back again. He sighed and wiped his forehead.

"That was some exercise!" He smiled. "What's your name? You never told me."

Chiara grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Chiara Vargas." She said proudly. He had to be impressed by her, because she was going to be the greatest leader in her school and she had to gain support already.

He grinned back at her. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He extended his hand at her. She pouted at the fact that he did not look too impressed but shook his hand anyway.

"Get your ass into the auditorium." She said, taking back her hand and pointing behind her at the school. He nodded and ran off.

"Adios!" He gave her a big smile and then turned his head forward, entering the school.

She subconsciously smiled back and hugged herself as she entered right after him. She could probably befriend him. Perhaps she could have him by her side like Bella.

She giggled. Yes, she could probably build a large team.

"Huh…" "What…"

She looked around, blinking.

A group of people were surrounding her, looking at her with the weirdest expressions. She turned bright red as she realized that she had _**fucking giggled**_.

"What are all of you staring at, bastards?" She demanded, and stalked her way out of the circle, pushing them all aside.

She was not even going to try to say anything. She would just forget about this weird ass morning and move on.

Yes, she would just set it back in her undesirable memories. She had no obligation to explain her morning happiness. Well, if she was even happy, because she was not. She was not happy at all.

She was not. Not even a bit happy.

"Chiara…?"

"Yeah?"

"Your pen, sweet." Bella took Chiara's hand away from her paper. Chiara blinked as she realized she had stabbed her desk, through the piece of paper, with her pen.

She looked at Bella, who was smiling mischievously. "What are you thinking about? Or should I say who?"

Chiara stood up, flung her pen at the garbage can and answered as the pen landed perfectly inside, "What are you trying to fucking say? I am thinking about the leadership of the group. I will be the leader soon."

"I'm sure you will." Bella encouraged, smiling her cat smile that resembled a three. "But I think you are thinking about something else~?"

"I'm not thinking about anything else." Chiara sat back down and adjusted her shirt. "My mind can't think about anything else but that position!" She then added haughtily and pouty, "It's not like I want to think about anything else."

Bella laughed good-naturally and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, yes, but what about this morning? Who was he?"

'_Shit._' Chiara turned her head, flipping her long curly hair along.

"It was just a bastard that offered to take me here." She said curtly. "He's new." She began to explain to Bella all that happened to her that morning. Bella listened with an interested glint in her eyes.

"… a donkey! A donkey, _Dio Mio_, what is going on with these Spaniards?" She groaned, ending her story with her forehead hitting the desk with a soft thud.

Bella ran her fingers up to her own hair as she said, "But he was cute, right?"

"… Bella, I am not going to get in another fucking relationship."

"But you had so much fun with your first one!" Bella argued. Chiara gave her a look.

"Why do you care so much!?" The Italian asked, exasperated. Bella's expression visibly became somewhat upset. Chiara sighed, softening up.

"Sorry." She apologized forcefully and sighed. "It's just that I didn't have too much fun. I did like the bastard, but he was just an idiota that was better off as my friend." She explained.

Bella pouted. "You know, many people date their friends for that reason. They are bound to understand you more."

"I am not like you, Bella." Chiara huffed. "You can date that computer bastard all you want."

"_Chiara._"

"Wha-What? Don't give me that sca-scary fucking look, you look horrible!" Chiara stammered, suddenly feeling small.

Bella crossed her arms. "Eduard is not a bastard, don't say that."

"Fine, fi-fine." She held up her arms in surrender. "Just don't overreact, dammit."

Bella laughed, softening up again. "You are adorable, Chiara, I wish you were my sister."

Chiara averted her eyes, blushing. "Shut up."

Bella laughed again and looked at the clock. "It's almost time. You better hurry." She slapped Chiara on the back, not hard to harm her, but just to encourage her. "Good luck!"

"_Grazie."_ Chiara gave Bella a quick hug before she got out of the classroom, after excusing herself to the teacher, and then headed to the teachers' meeting room.

She would win that leader's position no matter what.

For some reason, God really hated her. When she got there, she could feel her chest beating with excitement, just waiting for them to announce her as the new leader.

But then:

"Antonio Fernandez, you are chosen to be the new leader of Team Agape and Chiara Vargas will be your assistant."

Her blood boiled. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes. She wanted to run off.

'_Why is everyone staring at me? Fuck…_' She willed her eyes to stay still. Antonio looked at her, smiling. He was so fucking annoying.

"We are in the same group, Chiara!" He cheered, running up to her and hugging her.

'_Yeah, we are. And I am in fucking low-level. I have better grades and I was here for the first semester of this school year. We are both freshmen. Why were you picked!? You are fucking new, you bastard._' She thought, not trusting her voice to not falter if she talked.

He released her and then stood next to her, humming with that annoying cheerfulness of him. Chiara stood next to him agonizingly. She wanted to leave. She just wanted to leave. She did not have to stay anymore. Why did she have to see the other students get picked as leaders and assistants?

She did not have to stay anymore. She gripped her carefully revised speech. It was just not fucking fair.

"Alright, you are dismissed!" The principal said. All of the newly elected students grinned while the ones that were not picked were simply just walking out like 'maybe next year'.

Chiara had her head down so that she could not look at anyone in the face. She had really tried. Now she was just a fucking assistant. She could not go to dinner with her _nonno_ and_ sorella _without reminding them how much of fucking fail she was to the family.

Daisy would have won with ease if she had just said, "I want to join!" She would not have needed a speech like the others. She had the teachers under her charming spell.

"Hey, want to eat lunch with me?"

Antonio.

She did not trust herself to answer, so she merely followed him as he led her by the hand to the cafeteria. She did not even know why she accepted to follow him. She probably just did not feel like fighting anymore. She had lost. The worst that could happen now was nothing. She did not care anymore.

"Want some?" She watched as he passed a plate of paella in front of her miserable face. She looked at the rice and poked it with the spoon. After deeming it not so bad, she began eating silently.

"Ah, so we are working together! That means I will be the boss from now on!"

Who the hell-

Chiara banged her hands on the table, standing up. She leant forward over to him, facing him. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think that you are all smug, don't you!? You think that I'm not capable like those other bastards!" She shouted, finally coming to her limit.

Antonio stared back at her with a worried smile. "Come on, calm down-"

"How the fuck can I calm down!? You! You!" She pointed at his face. "You who just came here were chosen for the main leader. I spent a lot of time planning my leadership! How can I-"

"Stop!" He yelled back and took her hands. He was so gentle… "Calm down." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Chiara stared at him before she pulled away and sat back down, calmly eating her paella. Antonio sighed in relief.

After Chiara finished eating, she could hear him squirm in his chair. She shook her head. She did not even know why he was insistent in pretending to care about her so much.

Then, this idiot had to mess with her even more with the next uttered words.

"Chiara, you know, maybe we can ask to switch spots." Antonio proposed.

Chiara looked up, shocked. This guy…

"No." She blurted out, surprising both of them. Chiara was the first to recover. She swallowed and said, "You can keep it, bastard."

"That wasn't very nice!" He exclaimed, clearly offended.

Chiara smiled self-righteously. "It's the way I speak, _idiota_. Get used to it."

Antonio pouted. "So not cute…"

Chiara felt self-conscious for some reason. She felt like that regularly, but this time… something was different. "I don't mean to be a cutie." She huffed. Then she looked down at her empty plate. "Sorry." She said softly, as quietly as she could. She could feel her face heating up. She never apologized to a stranger for God's sake.

Maybe she was softening up.

Antonio looked surprised. She could see it very clearly. Then she saw him close his eyes and smile contently. His hand went up to her head, petting her. "_Gracias._"

She was clearly softening up if she did not slap him away. She nodded, feeling numb.

"So I'm the boss, then!" He said happily.

This idiot…

"I think I rather have a boss that is taller than me." She teased, puckering her lips as she made fun of him.

"Oi, I am going to grow even taller!" He said, stretching a little in his seat. Chiara smiled.

"Keep trying, I can just wear those stupid high-heels."

"But that's cheating!"

"Anything to not calling you the boss, Antonio." Chiara shrugged, still having the intentions of messing with him.

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "You have to call me the boss."

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes even more.

She narrowed her eyes until there was just a .0001 millimeter of space.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting.

This was how Chiara became the assistant and Antonio became the boss. Chiara was very sure that she had it in for a very busy four years of high school in America.


End file.
